Roc Me Out
by isabella-bej
Summary: Bella tiene 23 años, divertida, alegre, risueña y con unos amigos y familia excelentes. Edward con tan sólo 26 años es un reconocido cirujano plástico y todo un idiota, mujeriego y muy creído, cuando ellos se conocen surge antipatía y electricida un deseo indescriptible ¿serán capaces de contener todo eso? antes de caer el las redes del deseo y los problemas que se avecinaran.


los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y solo hago esto con fines de divercion y entretenimiento aunque la idea es enteramente mia.

hola espero que la siguiente historia sea de su agrado y me acompañen en el viaje de continuarla.

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

Prólogo

Bella tiene 23 años, divertida, alegre, risueña y con unos amigos y familia excelentes.

Edward con tan sólo 26 años es un reconocido cirujano plástico y todo un idiota, mujeriego y muy creído, tanto que piensa que con cualquier estupidez que salga de su boca todas las mujeres caen como moscas.

Cuando se conocen, a él no le interesa una chica tan natural e irritante, pero hay algo en ella que lo atrae y trastorna, la quiere a toda costa aunque ella lo evite deliberadamente.

Ella ya tiene una vida perfecta, no necesita un hombre en su vida y menos a un plástico como Edward. Pero le parece guapo y su manera de seducirla la lleva al máximo.

—Hola cariño, soy Edward Cullen. —Bella lo miró con un deje de ironía y sarcasmo.

—Cariño… me fascina que te sepas tu nombre, si te perdiste ahí está la salida —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó de manera sensual. Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Bella Swan se convirtiera en el reto más divertido y excitante para Edward Cullen.

**ESTREMÉCEME**

Bella POV

—Vamos Bella… ¿no me digas que Félix no te gusta aunque sea un poquito? —preguntó mi mejor e irritante amiga de toda la vida, Kate.

—Sí amiga, él me derrite, es tan dulce —dije con el sarcasmo a flote—. Más cuando me mira a los ojos y me dice "_hey __nena_", con la voz rasposa y desagradable,"_que __tal __si __conozco __a __tus __padres"_. Y yo me quedo pensando algo como "_como __si __un __idiota __como __tú __llegara __a esa __base"_.

Kate rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Creo que él ya llegó a la base importante o entró a ella al menos —dijo alzando las cejas sugestiva mente.

Me reí a carcajadas y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Me gusta, está bien… es sexy y tenemos buen sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi novio ni nada por el estilo, es más como un amigo fijo y frecuente.

—Eres tan complicada y algo loca—afirmó. Yo sonreí y asentí con furia, mirándola como si estuviera en una novela dramática.

—Complicada tal vez, en cuanto a la locura… bueno esa la disfruto a cada minuto. Soy feliz amiga, no quiero dañar mi vida con compromisos y hombres complicados.

Kate lo pensó durante un segundo y asintió.

—Si tú eres feliz todo está bien**. **—Se levantó, fue al equipo de sonido, lo encendió y empezó a sonar Nicki Minaj con Súper Bass. Ella comenzó a bailar por toda la sala.

— ¿Sabes lo ridícula que te ves? —le pregunté, ella negó y se acercó a mí.

—Vamos, baila conmigo. —Sin poder negarme, ella tomó mi mano y me levanté para bailar con ella. Sí, éramos locas, felices e irremediablemente complicadas, por lo menos yo sí lo era, y me sentía orgullosa de ello. Era rara y eso era muy bueno, me hacía única.

Seguimos bailando cuando una voz masculina llamó nuestra atención.

— ¿Saben que parecen unas niñas haciendo eso verdad?—Sin siquiera dejarnos responder se acercó a Kate y la besó muy apasionada mente.

—Debe de tener una lengua muy rica —comenté cuando se separaron.

—Sí amiga, no sabes cuanto —musitó mi amiga emocionada mientras su novio rodaba los ojos. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a nuestras irónicas y sarcásticas conversaciones que ya ni caso les hacía.

Garret y Kate tenían tres años de novios y eran la pareja más jodidamente feliz y perfecta que conocía. Él era diseñador gráfico en una reconocida empresa, aquí en NY, mientras que Kate trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores. Se conocieron gracias a su trabajo y desde ahí han sido inseparables.

Yo conocía a Kate desde que éramos pequeñas, esa loca chica rubia fue mi primera amiga y confidente, pero cuando ella se fue de Chicago, mi ciudad natal, para estudiar aquí nos separamos un poco, aunque siempre nos manteníamos en contacto no era lo mismo. Así que cuando me gané una beca para estudiar en la cuidad más movida, loca y despierta de los Estados Unidos mi respuesta automática fue gritar como loca hasta casi matar del susto a mi madre.

Al llegar aquí era una chica que se quería comer el mundo, como una esponja que sólo deseaba absorber todo y mi amada amiga fue mi gerente inmobiliario. Ella fue la primera a quien llamé, gritamos, nos reímos y nos reunimos de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo nos mudamos juntas y ahí fue que conocí a Garret. Al principio fue algo raro vivir con un hombre que no fuera mi padre, pero yo no era una chica precisamente tímida y pronto él se convirtió en mi hermano protector y bromista; de eso pasaron cuatro años. Este era mi primer año trabajando, mientras que ellos llevaban dos y habían logrado mucho.

—Bella, mi chica lista… ¿estás todavía en este mundo? —preguntaron los tórtolas ya sentados en el sofá.

—Depende a que realidad tenga que regresar —respondí de forma directa.

—Por favor no te pongas profunda, deja eso a tus libros —casi suplicó mi amiga.

Kate me fastidiaba mucho por mi profesión, ella no era una chica frívola y sobre todo no era la típica rubia, pero no podría terminar un libro completo aunque de eso dependiera su vida, y esa era una de las cosas que yo más disfrutaba, leer. A demás para mi profesión como futura editora era un requisito esencial, ahora sólo era asistente del editor pero pronto llegaría a donde quería, que era ser editora en jefe.

—Está bien, nada de profundidad aunque… pensándolo bien eso no está tan mal algunas veces. —Nos reímos por mi comentario y mi hermanito de otra madre rodó los ojos porque sabía de que estaba hablando.

— ¿Pueden hacerme caso chicas pervertidas y locas? —preguntó fingiendo molestia, asentimos como niñas buenas aguantando la risa—. Bueno, hoy es viernes, lo que significa que es noche de salida. Un amigo inaugura un bar, está cool, ya fui a mirarlo… buena música y bebida, así que pensé… ¿por qué no llevar a mis chicas? —Cuando terminó de halar Kate y yo nos miramos, siempre lo hacíamos y antes de darnos cuenta una ya sabía lo que pensaba la otra.

—Sería genial, tengo mucho que no me emborracho y beso a un chico desconocido —dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Kate se levantó del sillón, le dio un beso a Garret y antes de ir a buscar su atuendo me miró y negó con una sonrisita cínica en los labios.

—Te recuerdo que tienes novio —dijo.

—Y yo te recuerdo que somos sólo amigos que la pasan bien —respondí.

—Amiga debes de tener la conciencia muy sucia —mencionó Kate con gracia.

—Baby tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria —dije con la mayor sensualidad posible y sonreí.

—No eres simpática ¿sabes? —me gritó y luego se giró y se fue por su camino.

—Nunca he dicho que lo sea. —Reí.

Garret y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Así eran mis días, alegres, aunque no todos; algunos eran malos, pesados, he irritables pero los tenía a ellos, me hacían feliz y eso era todo lo que necesitaba… felicidad para vivir.

Después de nuestra rara y casi cotidiana mañana, Garret se fue a terminar un trabajo antes de venir a buscarnos. Kate se metió a su habitación a desojar su armario, hasta que salió y dijo que no tenía ropa y casi se puso a llorar, cuando la verdad era que su clóset ocupaba casi toda su habitación. No conocía a una persona tan paranoica por las compras como ella; y, gracias a Dios, se le había pasado la idea de cambiar mi forma de vestir, al principio me fastidiaba con mis atuendos relajados y cero vaporosos, pero finalmente comprendió que para eso tenía mi trabajo en la casa y mis salidas simples, allí podía vestirme como me diera la gana y nadie cambiaría eso.

Decidí no prestarle atención y me dispuse a terminar un informe sobre un libro nuevo que saldría a las librerías pronto, se lo tenía que entregar a mi jefe, James, el lunes y por nada del mundo lo haría el domingo con la resaca que tendría. Sólo bebía cuando estaba muy feliz y a la vez estresada por mi trabajo, como hoy por ejemplo. James era un idiota que sólo me daba órdenes, gracias al cielo pronto se jubilaría y buscarían a otro editor. Y ahí estaba mi oportunidad, por eso me mataba el lomo casi lamiendo sus bolas para que me recomendara, no era fácil, no me hacía feliz, pero al menos era algo.

—Toc toc. —Alcé la vista y mi amiga estaba asomada en la puerta—. Bella el tiempo pasó, ya casi estoy lista y eso es decir mucho. Vete a bañar y a vestir por favor —pidió.

—Sí, dame un minuto. —Iba a replicar pero entrecerré mis ojos.

—Está bien, un minuto —dijo saliendo por completo de mi habitación, que había decorado ella misma. Una cama matrimonial, paredes de color lila, un gran clóset que estaba mayormente ocupado por la ropa que ella me había comprado, fotos de mis padres, amigos y algunos conocidos en una pared ya que también amaba la fotografía y un ventanal hermoso con una de mis vistas preferidas. Ver el Central Park en todo su esplendor cuando llovía o nevaba, tener una taza de té y un buen libro, era todo un espectáculo maravilloso, al menos para mí.

Terminé de hacer unos ajustes al manuscrito, apagué la computadora y me fui directamente al baño. Allí me recogí el cabello, ya lo tenía arreglado y no tenía muchas ganas de mojármelo. Como no tenía mucho tiempo, dejé la tina para relajarme después y de momento me metí en la ducha y me di un baño rápido, al terminar envolví una toalla a mí alrededor y me acerqué al clóset.

Aunque Garret no nos había dicho que clase de bar era sabía que debía ser uno muy costoso, ya que, los amigos de él eran bastante ricos. La mayoría era unos idiotas pero con dinero; eso los hacía unos arrogantes hijos de puta y yo odiaba a los hombres así, que creen que por tener dinero y buen físico se merecen todo, en especial a nosotras de rodillas.

De tanto mirar el clóset me decidí por un vestido azul eléctrico, con unos tacones de gamuza negros. Solté mi cabello, apliqué un poquito de un aceite que hace tiempo me había regalado Kate, este hacía que mi cabello se viera brillante y no tenía que usar fijador. Me miré en el espejo y asentí en aprobación. Luego saqué el maquillaje, no era de usarlo por gusto pero la noche lo ameritaba. Sólo coloqué algo de polvo en mi cara, lápiz negro en los ojos, un poquito de rubor en las mejillas y un color pálido en los labios; planeta besar esta noche y no me gustaba tener todo ese color regado por mi boca cuando lo hacía.

— ¿Bella ya estás lista? —preguntó Kate distraída mientras entraba a mi habitación. Cuando por fin me miró se quedó algo asombrada lo que era un insulto para mí. Sabía arreglarme, que no me gustara hacerlo todo el tiempo era otra cosa.

— ¿Qué te parece? —dije girándome y dándole vista desde todos los ángulos.

—Te ves hermosa y realmente sexy, hasta quiero contigo —musitó mi amiga lamiéndose los labios.

—Sí eres tonta. Sabes que por más que te ame, disfruto mucho de una polla grande así que no creo que me hagas cambiar de gustos —afirmé muy segura, sabía que ella estaba jugando pero la verdad es que disfrutaba mucho el estar con un hombre que me gustara así que eso no cambiaría.

Después de nuestra breve conversación salimos a la sala de estar. Amaba este departamento, era luminoso, amplio, con tres cuartos, tres baños, una sala y cocina espectaculares. Si no fuera por la herencia que me dejó mi amado abuelo Phil y el sueldo muy generoso de Kate y Garret, sinceramente, no sé como pagaríamos el vivir aquí, pero por suerte podíamos.

El timbre sonó y sin siquiera esperar Kate abrió la puerta y saltó sobre su hombre. Ellos tenían una electricidad mutua muy atrayente, ella es algo electrizante, alocada y muy feliz a su manera y Garret era igual pero un poco más. Se parecían mucho y eso hacía que fueran perfectos el uno para el otro. Cuando me mudé tenía algo de miedo de no darles la privacidad suficiente y que Kate me pidiera irme o tuvieran problemas, pero pronto eso no importó. Yo pasaba casi todo el día en Central Park, leyendo los manuscritos que James me pedía corregir o dar mi opinión, y cuando no era así para eso gastamos mucho dinero haciendo las habitaciones a prueba de sonido. Sé que era algo raro, pero eso nos servía para tener más privacidad; si ella quería estar con Garret y yo estaba ni cuenta me daba de lo que ellos hacían y de la misma manera pasaba cuando invitaba a Félix u otro amigo.

No me malinterpreten, no soy una cualquiera porque no me acuesto con cualquier chico y tampoco estoy cambiando mi pareja todos los días, pero una chica no tiene que ser una santa para ser una buena chica. Siempre fui buena estudiante, muy buena hija y muy independiente. Siempre fui una chica de casa y si iba para una fiesta mi madre sabía donde era y con quien estaba, pero cuando me mudé a NY todo eso cambió, me convertí en alguien más independiente de lo que ya era, algo alocada y mucho más consciente de que había que gozar la vida mientras seamos jóvenes, solteros y felices.

En mi vida sólo había tenido dos relaciones serias, una acabó cuando me mudé, ya que, no creía en las relaciones a distancia y la otra duró sólo un año y digamos que no terminó del todo bien. Así que me cansé de lo estresante de las relaciones y me impuse la regla de cero relaciones y sólo sexo, claro con una misma persona. Con Félix llevábamos esta amistad por más de dos años, había veces que salíamos a cenas o a fiestas, pero no había celos, ni conocer a padres o familia, nada de compromisos y estrés, así estábamos bien. O fue así hasta hace poco, cuando él decidió cambiar todo eso por la palabra que me hacía huir de mis amigos con derechos: compromiso. Que él conociera a mis padres era un compromiso que no me sentía preparada para llevar, así que él estaba en la cuerda floja que se rompería si seguía así.

Tras dejar atrás mis pensamientos y cavilaciones volví a mi presente cuando Kate se separó de Garret. Este tenía la sonrisa más feliz y boba del mundo, pero quien no la tendría al tener a una persona tan hermosa como Kate.

—Se ven hermosas —comentó mi hermanito.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás, estás muy rico… como para comerte —musité mirando a Kate, ella asintió y lo volvió a besar. Mi hermanito tenía un pantalón negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y un suéter con una chaqueta de cuero negro encima.

La noche estaba fría, así que tomé mi abrigo y Kate hizo lo mismo ocultando su bello vestido que era casi igual al mío, pero el de ella no tenía tirantes, era espectacular y algo pequeño, con unos altísimos tacones negros con encaje, su cabello suelto y súper liso y un maquillaje sencillo, se veía preciosa pero Garret no dejaría que nadie tocara a su novia, de eso estaba segura. Antes me sentía intimidada por su espectacular belleza, pero luego tomé más confianza en mí misma, ella me hizo subir mi autoestima y se lo agradecía mucho porque eso me abrió muchas puertas.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al ascensor para bajar al garaje, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Nos subimos directamente en el Aston Martin negro de Garret, era exactamente igual al mío ya que él fue quien me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños; no lo iba a aceptar hasta que Kate amenazó con mudarse a otro estado si no lo hacía y ella era una chica de armas tomar. El viaje fue algo lento, la ciudad de Nueva York era muy conocida por sus interminables colas, pero aunque el tráfico podía ser horrible amaba vivir aquí, no me mudaría por nada del mundo… me encantaba el alboroto, la gente que parecía ir de prisa a todo hora, eso me gustaba mucho.

Mientras Kate hablaba con Garret sobre algún proyecto de la compañía recibí un mensaje de Félix.

**_¿Cariño nos vemos hoy? Deseo mucho verte._**

_F. V._

Suspiré y escribí enseguida de mala gana.

**_No, saldré con Kate y Garret y temo que no estás invitado. Nos vemos después._**

_Bella._

Llegamos al bar y era algo espectacular, al menos por fuera. Tenía escrita la palabra _Éxtasis, _el nombre del bar, en la entrada, grande y luminoso. Había una cola larguísima para entrar. Cuando Garret nos ayudó a salir del auto lo miré.

—Tranquila Bella, tenemos pase exclusivo. ¿Crees que dejaría que mis chicas hicieran cola? —Alcé una ceja y él negó.

Nos acercamos a la entrada e ingresamos por la parte VIP. Adentro era una locura, había una barra enorme donde se servían varios tragos de extraños colores y me dieron ganas de probarlos, pero sería después. Luego estaba la pista de baile, pero no paramos ahí, subimos una escalera en forma de caracol que estaba en una esquina.

—Garret este lugar está súper y algo diferente—casi grité en su oído mientras subíamos.

Al llegar había un área de estar, con sillones y mesas en una cómoda posición, la luz era más tranquila y menos titilante que abajo, mucho más elegante y tranquilo.

—Aquí es un área común para los que quieren sólo beber y escuchar buena música, para hablar sin tener que gritar —explicó Garret al adentrarnos más en esa sala enorme. Mientras avanzamos nos dimos cuenta que tenía un vidrio enorme, allí podías ver todo lo que pasaba abajo pero no lo escuchabas, era genial, y también había una barra pero más formal.

Buscamos una mesa para estar más cómodos, nos quitamos los abrigos y como era de esperarse las miradas pararon en nosotros. No era una mujer vanidosa, pero he de admitir que cuando me arreglaba me gustaba sentirme bonita, sexy y deseada, aunque fuese por una noche.

— ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Garret.

—Genial —respondí emocionada—, el sitio está muy bueno, es elegante pero también muy atractivo para la diversión.

—Sí, pienso igual que Bella, es súper cool, me encanta. Gracias por traernos amor —comentó Kate mientras se acercaba a besarlo. Necesitaba encontrar un chico ahora y beber hasta sentirme algo más relajada.

Después de separarse de Kate, Garret nos buscó algo de alcohol. Yo pedí un Martini, al igual que mi amiga y Garret pidió para el un coñac. Estábamos bebiendo y hablando de algunas cosas cundo me llegó un mensaje.

**_Bella sinceramente me estoy cansando de que me uses cuando te de la gana, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre nuestra relación._**

_F. V._

Casi escupí mi trago, que se creía él y como podía llamar a lo que teníamos una relación, sabía perfectamente que no lo era. Le mostré el mensaje a Kate y Garret.

—Oh oh… —dijeron los dos al unísono burlándose de mí.

—Se acabó —afirmó mi amiga.

—Sí, obvio que se acabó. Rompió la primera regla, llamar a esto una relación, la segunda no complicarnos con reproches y la tercera, y más importante, usar las palabras tenemos que hablar, así que definitivamente se terminó. —Inhalé y exhalé, por lo menos esto me da un motivo más para divertirme hoy—. Ya quería dejarlo, se estaba poniendo fastidioso. Así que a divertirnos amiga —musité y ella asintió alegre—. Quiero fumar… ¿aquí no hay una área libre? —le pregunté a mi amigo.

—Casi se me olvidaba, hay un tercer piso. Vengan les mostraré. —Sin decir más nos llevó por las escaleras a otro piso.

—Esta es la terraza. —Un lugar al aire libre desde donde se veía una parte hermosa de la ciudad, estábamos en un lugar elegante y caro. había barra libre y directa al aire libre.

—Amiga vamos a bailar, ¿vienes?

—No, me fumaré un cigarro y le mandaré un mensaje a Félix. Luego bajaré para ir de caza nena —anuncié. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de mí al igual que Garret, porque ellos sabían que casi siempre nos divertíamos juntos pero cuando yo decía que iba de caza era porque amanecería en un lugar diferente a mi cama o estaría tan ida que no me daría cuenta que ellos estaban en casa.

Gracias al cielo vendían cigarros individuales, ya que no traía cartera, odiaba usarlas porque por lo general las perdía, así que compré uno. El bartender me lo encendió y me guiñó un ojo, yo sólo sonreí y me alejé; estaba bueno, pero necesitaba mucha acción hoy y él no estaba disponible. Mientras me fumaba el cigarro miré mi teléfono y empecé a escribir.

**_Cariño… a mí tú no me das un ultimátum. Rompiste reglas que tú mismo aceptaste, así que atente a la consecuencia de que esto sin nombre que teníamos se terminó y no llores por mí, estaré bien, divirtiéndome._**

_Bella._

Cuando casi me terminaba el cigarro y miraba la hermosa vista de NY me llegó su respuesta.

**_No puedo creer que hagas esto. Lo siento, sigamos como estábamos por favor, te recogeré mañana y todo será igual… ¿sí hermosa?_**

_F. V._

Parecía que este hombre no entendía, tenía que ser más directa de lo que era con él.

**_¿No entiendes Félix? Ya no quiero que sigamos, tú lo has complicado todo y ya no puedo con tu estrés. Y mañana, a menos que me encuentres en la cama donde estaré, te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Olvídame, supéralo, sigamos adelante y ya._**

_Bella_

Sin esperar su respuesta, bajé al segundo piso. Fui al bar y pedí otro Martini, me atendió una mujer, en cuanto me lo dio su cara era de cansancio por el trabajo pero trataba de fingir; de repente su mirada se iluminó y posó sus ojos en la entrada. Miré para ver que era tan interesante y Dios santo… que hombre.

Entró un hombre, un adonis. Tenía una camisa de vestir blanca con rayas azules, un pantalón de vestir que daba una buena vista de su amigo. Tenía unos labios divinos, una mandíbula fuerte y varonil, con el cabello más sexy que había visto jamás y no estaba exagerando.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté a la chica que me atendió.

—Es Edward Cullen, un cirujano plástico muy reconocido y todo un papacito —murmuró antes de alejarse y atender a otra persona.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas, con otros dos hombres, uno era grandote y tenía una sonrisa de niño de cinco años en el rostro, el otro era un rubio, menos musculoso pero igual de atractivo. Los tres se sentaron y, sin dejarlos respirar, una chica tonta llena de silicona llegó a atenderlos, ellos pidieron una bebida cada uno. En ese momento su mirada se topó con la mía y él me dio una sonrisa coqueta, se relamió los labios y me guiñó un ojo. Casi por instinto, levanté una ceja y me giré para dejar de verlo.

Como pensé era un adonis, todo un dios Zeus en persona, pero también un niño mimado que colocaba plástico en las mujeres para que se sintieran felices. Terminé mi Martini y me decidí a ir a bailar, había pasado parte de la noche sin hacer nada y eso no era diversión.

Alguien llegó a mi lado cuando estaba por marcharme.

—Hola cariño, me llamo Edward Cullen.

Me giré y era el chico silicona, el adonis en persona,

—Cariño… me fascina que te sepas tu nombre, si te perdiste ahí está la salida —le dije con sarcasmo e ironía. Sin decir más me giré caminando de manera sensual, pero sin ser evidente. Él era sexy, pero un niño mimado y rico que creía que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, no lo conocía y no quería hacerlo.

A mitad de la noche estaba sólo un poquito mareada, pero era normal, había mezclado tequila con martini y eso no estaba bien, pero no me importaba todavía, me faltaba mucho para embriagarme. Todavía no había conseguido al chico con quien me iría esta noche, había hablado con algunos, bailado con otros pero ninguno lo suficientemente interesante. También me había topado con el señor silicona y él me miraba con unos ojos muy intrigantes, como el lobo que mira hambriento a caperucita, pero el muy estúpido se estaba rozando con una boba llena de plástico, rubia y tonta; mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirarme y eso me estaba poniendo a mil, pero yo no lo dejaría burlarse de mí.

En ese momento llegó un chico rubio, con cuerpo demencial y unos hermosos ojos azules, para sacarme a bailar; le dije que sí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Como si él lo hubiese pedido, una canción bastante sexy y un poco lenta comenzó a sonar, ese era mi momento.

Empecé a restregarme contra él sin prestarle atención al señor silicona, sólo dejándome llevar por la música, podía sentir como el chico de nombre desconocido se estaba poniendo duro detrás de mí pero no le quise prestar atención, yo sólo seguía moviéndome. En un momento abrí los ojos y él me miraba desde el otro lado de la pista, pero seguía bailando con la rubia tonta. Me mordí el labio, hice un vaivén lento de caderas contra el rubio que estaba detrás de mí, y disfruté tanto ver como Edwin, creo que se llamaba, me veía con hambre, con deseo, porque con mi cuerpo le estaba diciendo: _ven, cómeme, estoy lista._ Él trataba de concentrase en la chica, pero continuaba viéndome, cerré los ojos de nuevo, me giré y quedé delante del rubio pero no lo miré; seguía con los ojos cerrados, pasé mis manos por el cuerpo del chico mientas él hacía lo mismo conmigo, sin pasarse de la raya, había un límite que con él no que quería atravesar.

Abrí los ojos y nos miramos, sus lindos ojos azules estaban casi negros y supongo que los míos también, pero a diferente de él los míos estaban así por el señor silicona que no salía de mi mente. Esta noche quería que él fuera mi presa porque estaba divino, lo quería tener en ese lugar, en ese momento.

De repente sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me giraba, inmediatamente el rubio se quejó.

—Lárgate, viene conmigo —le dijo amenazante, y al parecer el rubio lo reconoció porque sin decir ni una palabra se alejó.

Nos miramos, él tomó mis caderas y me acercó un poco a él, dejando poco espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Y yo tomé el borde de sus pantalones con fuerza, pegándolo de un golpe seco a mí, él jadeó y yo también… lo podía sentir y él a mí.

—Me provocas —dijo en mi oído.

No dije nada porque tenía mi mente algo nublada, las palabras no salían y era por el enorme grado de excitación que sentía.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una de mis cancones favoritas: _Roc Me Out_ de _Rihanna_. Él jadeaba en mi oído porque sin vergüenza me rozaba contra su cuerpo, y mi respiración era entrecortada porque él estaba muy bueno y yo muy excitada, definitivamente era una buena noche.

_Come over boy, I'm so ready__  
__You're taking too long to get my head on the ground__  
__And my feet in the clouds, oh oh (1)_

Me sabía la canción de memoria así que se la canté al oído excitándolo más.

_I'm so clean feeling so dirty (2)_

Al decir esa parte él gimió en mi oído y me pegó más a él. Gracias a Dios, la luz era realmente oscura y titilante, eso hacía que nadie pudiera ver de que manera tan descarada nos tocábamos por encima de la ropa, quería dar mi estocada final así que de una manera agitada y sensual susurré en su oído una de las partes de la canción que más me gustaba.

_I've been a bad girl, daddy_

_Won't you come get me?_

_So give it to me like I want it (3)_

Él se detuvo enseguida, nos miramos y ahí me di cuenta que tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto en mi vida, pero se veían algo más oscuros, su deseo o mejor dicho nuestro deseo era palpable. Como una burbuja que concentra demasiado éxtasis, te enloquece, lo quieres con locura sin importar el lugar. Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos uniendo sus labios con los míos, fue tan jodidamente genial… como succionaba mi labio superior, mientras yo le seguía el ritmo mordiendo el inferior, rozó su lengua en mis labios pidiendo acceso que gustosa concedí, sentí como su cálida y mojada lengua tocaba la mía, fue una deliciosa sensación; y el estar en una sala llena de gente en la oscuridad con un desconocido lo hacía más deseado y pecaminoso. Solté mis manos de su camisa llevándolas a su cabello, lo tomé con fuerza acercándolo más, él gimió mientras seguíamos devorándonos el uno al otro.

—Ah… me estás enloqueciendo. —Jadeó cuando se separó para buscar aire.

—Sí, tiendo a hacer eso en mis ratos libres… enloquecer a la gente —comenté con humor y la respiración agitada.

—Me dijiste que te llamabas… —susurró.

—Jamás te lo dije —musité.

—Soy Edward.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Al parecer tienes una fascinación con tu nombre.

Él sonrió dejándome ver una sonrisa torcida, hermosa y sexy.

—Si quieres puedes decirme el tuyo. —Se acercó a mi oído—. Así sabré que nombre gemir cuando te tengo debajo de mí —susurró y solté un jadeo involuntario. Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un lugar alejado del club.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté cuando llegamos a un lugar enorme y muy luminoso, con grandes espejos y un enorme sofá. Él no me contestó, sólo me giró con violencia antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos, mi espalda pegó contra lo que parecía ser una puerta.

— ¿Lo sietes? —preguntó jadeante.

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Debería? —dije sarcástica.

Él pegó su dureza contra mis caderas.

— ¿Quieres que te haga sentir entonces?

Lo besé en respuesta, mordiendo sus labios, succionado, jalando su cabello. Él gruñó, yo jadeé y me hice la pregunta que siempre me hacía en circunstancias parecidas a esas… _¿segura quieres estar con él?_ Y la respuesta fue inmediata, no tuve ni que pensarlo mucho.

Desabotoné su pantalón y bajé el cierre. Separamos nuestros labios para respirar y tomé su polla en mis manos, la acaricié sin vergüenza, él gimió y empezó a besar, lamer y succionar mi cuello.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

—No sabes cuánto —respondió con dificultad.

Lo sentía a cada paso, como crecía y se humedecía; y eso me estaba volviendo loca, mis bragas estaban empapadas y él ni siquiera había llegado ahí. Bajé sus pantalones y él salió de ellos a toda prisa, quiso sacar mi vestido pero negué sonriendo. Luego rompí los botones de su camisa sin importarme dañarla, seguro este niño rico tenía muchas más; se separó de mi cuello y tomó mis piernas haciendo que las enredara a su alrededor.

—Ahhh… te deseo hermosa —gimió rozándose entre el corto espacio que existía de sus caderas a las mías. Tomé su cabello con fuerza, él se quitó por completo la camisa dejándome ver sus hermosos y sexys abdominales.

—Siéntate en el sofá y cierra los ojos —murmuré de manera sexy, él me besó una vez más y fue a sentarse en el sofá; cerró los ojos y yo ya estaba lista.

Tomé su camisa, pantalón, zapatos y teléfono, que estaban en el suelo. Él seguía ahí con su dura polla erguida, el cabello alborotado y a la espera de algo de acción; pero lamentablemente yo tenía otros planes. Me colé por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, y la cerré con llave al salir.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, debía tener un aspecto horrible pero no me importó, sólo me reí con ganas y caminé rápido para salir del sitio donde estábamos. Mientras buscaba la salida del club divisé a uno de los chicos que venían con él, escondí la ropa en una esquina y sólo me llevé el teléfono conmigo. Me acerqué al chico grandote con sonrisa de niño.

— ¿Eres amigo de Edwin, creo que se llama así, el chico que vino contigo? —pregunté directa

El chico sonrió mostrando unos enormes dientes.

—Sí, ese mismo. Y de hecho le conozco alguna admiradora. —Miró mis senos con descaro, y sabía que él pensaba que Edward había tocado a mis nenas o mi cuerpo, como si yo me fuera a meter plástico en mi cuerpo por complacer a la sociedad.

—No, sólo dale esto. —Le pasé el teléfono y él me miró extrañado—. Dile que no todas las chicas somos fáciles.

Me giré con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y empecé a caminar a la esquina donde había dejado la ropa, la tome y salí de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás. Eso era para que Edward Cullen aprendiera que no todas caemos de rodillas a sus pies o abrimos las piernas por sólo ser él.

Al salir del club tiré la ropa en el bote de basura más cercano y fui a pedir un taxi, que no tardó mucho en llegar. Al sentarme en su interior y decir mi dirección me empecé a reír como loca; seguro el taxista pensaría que era algo rara o estaba muy borracha, pero me dio igual. Cuando me hice la pregunta de si estaba segura de estar con él, la respuesta inmediata fue _´no, yo no seré una más para el señor plástico´,_ de eso estaba segura. Yo siempre había elegido con quién dormir y quién me iba a desvestir y él no tendría ese privilegio.

Respiré algo aliviada al entrar al departamento, sólo quería tirarme en la cama y dormir. Vi el reloj y eran sólo las dos de la mañana, no era mi hora habitual de llegada pero no tenía remedio, ya la noche había sido divertida, excitante y entretenida pero no como había planeado que terminara.

Me fui a mi habitación quitándome los zapatos y lanzándolos por cualquier lado, me deshice del vestido y me lancé a la cama, sólo en ropa interior, me cubrí con las sábanas y el sueño se apoderó de mí en un parpadeo.

Al despertar tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, y me levanté algo desorientada palpando a ver si realmente estaba en mi habitación. No se escuchaban ruidos así que supuse que Kate y Garret estaban durmiendo o bien no habían llegado. Me coloqué una bata, fui al baño y cuando me vi al espejo mi cara era espeluznante… el maquillaje regado, el cabello alborotado y tenía los labios algo hinchados, eso me hizo sonreír, él condenado besaba muy bien. Me di un baño en la tina para relajarme y comenzar un relajado y lento domingo. Cepillé mis dientes y lavé mi cabello, me coloqué ropa cómoda, sólo un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas negras y un suéter verde.

Como me dolía la cabeza y era domingo de ninguna manera cocinaría. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y no había desayunado, así que bajé hasta llegar al estacionamiento y tomar mi hermoso auto, me subí y me dediqué a ir a una cálida cafetería que había a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, aunque había otras más cerca que esa, ninguna tenía un café tan bueno y unas donas tan ricas como ese.

Conduje con tranquilidad y por suerte sin tráfico, al llegar pedí un capuchino con medio de crema y menta, acompañado de unas ronquillas. Me senté en una esquina de la cafetería que era muy acogedora, tenía una hermosa vista de las calles y la gente que iba y venía. En ese tiempo me puse a pensaba en mis padres, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ellos, los extrañaba mucho, pero mamá siempre me pedía regresar a su lado, a un pueblo que se llamaba Forks, que era donde se mudaron después de dejar Florida.

A mi padre Charlie le habían encargado la comisaría del pueblo y mi madre era maestra en un instituto no muy lejos de casa. Ellos eran felices y aunque a mamá siempre le gustó más la libertad de la ciudad se acostumbró rápido a ser toda una pueblerina; pero esa ya no era mi vida. A mí me gustaba la ciudad, mi independencia y la libertad que tenía aquí, y eso no lo pensaba cambiar. Mi padre, en cambio, sólo me decía que siguiera mis sueños, que luchara por lo que quisiera, que yo me merecía todo. En eso no me podía quejar, ellos eran bastante distintos pero me apoyaban en todo y me amaban incondicionalmente, aunque mamá llorara siempre que la llamaba.

Mi teléfono vibró y rogué a Dios que no fuera Félix porque definitivamente no estaba de humor para él. Vi que tenía dos mensajes, uno de Kate y otro de James.

_**¿Sigues viva? Espero que sí, tu noche debió ser buena ya que no te volvimos a ver. Tienes mucho que contarme jovencita**._

_Kate._

El mensaje era de hace una hora y como supuse no habían llegado a casa, quien sabe dónde estarían. Sonreí por lo chismosa que era mi loca amiga y enseguida le respondí.

**_La noche digamos que fue distinta, pero no tan divertida como esperaba. Tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Y tú dónde estás que no llegaste a casa jovencita? XD._**

_Bella._

Al enviarlo enseguida revisé el mensaje de mi jefe, o mejor dicho de Jessica su asiente que me odiaba porque creía que mi trabajo era mejor que el suyo, algo que era vedad. Yo leía, corregía y criticaba, mientras ella llevaba y traía café, atendía llamadas y realizaba citas. Nuestra relación laboral y personal no era la mejor.

**_Señorita Isabella: el señor James le envía a decir que espera que el manuscrito esté listo para el lunes. Y le informa que ese mismo día se realizará una reunión con un importante cliente, así que espera que esté presente a primera hora._**

_Jessica: asistente general._

Suspiré, ¿ahora con qué me saldría James? Él me estaba probando, lo sabía. Me hacía leer libros de mierda para ver si me equivocada y daba una mala opinión, me daba a corregir manuscritos que no tenían caso sólo para perder tiempo; pero si él pensaba que me haría decaer estaba muy equivocado. Yo tendría su puesto aunque tuviera que esperar la vida para ello.

Seguí tomando mi café cuando una risa llamó mi atención, alcé la vista y lo que veía no lo podía creer… era el señor silicona en persona. Me agaché automáticamente y en el proceso me di un golpe seco contra la mesa.

—Joder —dije reteniendo un grito.

Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban a mí, mientras yo estaba debajo de la mesa con un dolor de cabeza enorme gracias al golpe que me había dado. Y en ese momento recordé que había dejado el teléfono en la mesa.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —preguntó esa voz, tan poco familiar pero conocida.

Miré sus zapatos, respiré y me dispuse a darle la cara con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Salí de donde estaba y mi cara debió ser un poema porque él enseguida posó en sus labios esa sonrisa torcida que me había dedicado la noche anterior, y dobló sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

—Mira con quien me vine a encontrar, la desconocida ladrona de anoche —dijo con humor.

Su sonrisa era grande igual que su ego, pero si él creía que bajaría la cabeza avergonzada estaba muy equivocado. No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, lo había disfrutado y mucho, así que me levanté para quedar a su altura, con la misma sonrisa que él tenía.

—Creo que me confundes y no sé si eso sea un indicativo de que te haces el imbécil o naciste así… es preocupante —dije fingiendo estar afligida.

Él sonrió y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Hermosa jamás olvidaría ese trasero.

Me acerqué a él y coloqué un dedo en su abdomen, debajo de donde estaban sus manos.

—Mmm cariño… creo que tanto plástico ha carcomido tu cerebro.

Nos quedamos mirando y los segundos no parecían pasar. Él seguía teniendo los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, porque aunque los míos eran de un verde parecido, los de él tenían un brillo felino y atractivo. Sin tocarnos nuestra respiración se aceleró, ya no era la misma de hace unos minutos. Tal vez no era tan malo este encuentro, podía ser el inicio de algo realmente divertido.

* * *

_Ven aquí, estoy lista_

_Te está tomando mucho tiempo poner mi cabeza contra el suelo_

_Y mis pies sobre las nubes_

_._

_Estoy tan limpia pero me siento sucia_

_._

_He sido una chica mala, papi_

_¿No vas a hacerme tuya?_

_Así que dámelo como me gusta_

_Hola este el el primer capitulo de una idea loca que cruzo por mi cabeza espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia, comentario, o opinión me la hagan saber , si es de su agrado espero me lo hagan saber y así tendré lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo un beso y saludo a todo el que acaba de leer esta loca idea XD... por cierto gracias a mi beta por ayudarme a no traerles horrores ortográficos y guiarme en todo el proceso besitos... _

_PD: DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSS _


End file.
